japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Kaiba
Noah Kaiba aka Noa Kaiba in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a villain type of character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. He is the biological son of Gozaburo Kaiba, and is the overall main villain of the Virtual World arc. He is defeated by Yami Yugi in a duel by using both his, and Seto Kaiba's cards. Background Nothing about Noah Kaiba's mother is reveal in the anime series or when his birthday is. Noah lived with his father in great luxury, and was forced to study heavily in the arts and in academic subjects, just like how Seto Kaiba was later on, but unlike Seto however who hated it, Noah however on the other hand enjoyed it. When Noah was around ten years old, he was hit by a car which rendered his body useless. In the hope of saving his only son, Gozaburo Kaiba had uploaded Noah's mind onto a super computer just before Seto was adopted. Noah's own consciousness lived in a virtual world that initially only included his own empty bedroom but it was ultimately expanded to include many other areas. While Noah at first found his virtual existence almost pleasant, peaceful, even enjoyable, the limits and bugs in the virtual citizens and his own small virtual pet dog being always happy caused Noah to grow increasingly more frustrated, agitated, and in some cases, even sadistic to seek out some satisfaction in his virtual existence. While his intelligence and arrogant ego grew exponentially, with no real human contact, his maturity remained at the level of a small child. Gozaburo had adopted Seto as in a way to be a body vessel for Noah, but eventually Gozaburo forgot about his own son, after realizing that he would always be a spoiled brat, in favor of teaching Seto. When Seto took over Kaiba Corp., Gozaburo in complete frustration and defeat dies in shame but not before he also uploaded his own mind into Noah's virtual world. Personality Noah Kaiba tends to use the expression "shall we?" in duels, and he also speaks with a squeaky voice. In the Japanese version he references religion, such as referring himself as a God or a creator and saying that demons (fiend/zombie monsters) belong in "hell". He tends to be very impolite with everybody, mainly the Big Five. He even tends to laugh manically as well. Appearance Noah Kaiba's usual outfit is consisted of a white long sleeved jacket with purple markings, white shorts, navy blue knee socks, and brown loafers. His hair is light green and he has blue eyes. However he has light pale skin. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Vitural World arc Six years later, Noah takes his revenge on Seto Kaiba. He kidnaps Seto and his passengers on Seto's Battle Ship during the semi finals of the Battle City tournament, by hoping to take one of the passenger's bodies, preferably Seto's. With the help of the Big Five (the former chief executives of KaibaCorp who had been trapped in the virtual realm after their failed coup) and his father, Noah locks Seto and the others in his virtual world and Duels with them for their bodies. Unfortunately for the Big Five, they all fail to defeat the group; despite the amateur Dueling abilities of such players such as Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Serenity Wheeler, the Big Five are only able to claim Tristan's body and even Tristan was only acquired on a technicality as Serenity actually won that duel with the aid of Duke Devlin after Tristan's defeat, with the combined Big Five being defeated by Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler in a final Duel. Disgusted at the Big Five's failures, Noah destroys them (in the English version, he simply sealed them away forever) and decides to take on Seto himself, by attempting to take Seto's body so that he can fulfill his role as Kaiba Corporation's heir. He brainwashed Mokuba Kaiba into regarding Noah as his true brother rather than Seto in order to weaken Seto's resolve, before Noah personally Duels with Seto. Though Noah proves to be more skilled than the Big 5, he eventually finds himself about to be defeated, but uses Mokuba to discourage Kaiba from attacking as both Noah and Kaiba knew continuing with the attack would severely harm Mokuba, and because of how close Kaiba is with Mokuba, Noah knew he would never risk destroying him for the sake of winning one Duel. Just as he is about to lose, Kaiba manages to get through to Mokuba, and frees him from Noah's mind control. In retaliation, Noah turns Seto and Mokuba into stone. Noah now Duels with Yami Yugi, who has taken Kaiba's place and uses both his and Kaiba's cards to prove to Noah that he only won by trickery and deceit. Despite Noah's use of Shinato, King of a Higher Plane as his Deck Master which allowed him to add to his Life Points whenever a monster is sent to the Graveyard along with Spirit monsters, Yugi being left with only a small number of Life Points at the start since Seto's had been worn down to almost nothing, and even managing to defeat Yugi's three Dark Magicians (the "Dark Magician", the "Dark Magician Girl" and the "Magician of Black Chaos"), he loses when Yugi, by having drawn Card of Sanctity, is able to draw six new cards- one for each of his defeated friends-, allowing him to draw Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards and fused them to form the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to defeat Noah's strongest Spirit monster, Yugi subsequently using "De-Fusion" to separate them and deplete Noah's Life Points. After Gozaburo revealed himself, Noah showed everyone that there was a way for them to escape, but when he shows Mokuba to it, he escapes in Mokuba's body and leaves the virtual realm. Using his new body, Noah attempts to blow up the computer by ordering a missile equipped satellite to destroy the submarine, with everybody's minds in it. At the very last minute, Noah remembers how Mokuba had called him "brother" and still loved him, even after he tried to kill him and Seto. Realizing that what he was doing was completely wrong, Noah tries to call off the satellite, but finds out that the computer he used to control was destroyed by Yami Marik. Despite that, he manages to give Mokuba back his body, get every one out of the virtual world to safety, and save them from being blown up. Before Noah evacuates Yugi and his friends from his Virtual World Island, he apologizes to them for his transgressions, and begs Yugi to rescue Seto from Gozaburo, as they lock themselves in a Duel. As everyone else hurries to escape, Noah thanks Mokuba for showing him true friendship and brotherhood, bids him farewell, and sends him away to safety along with Yugi and the others. With Noah unable to stop the explosion, Noah and Gozaburo's minds are destroyed, because Noah has made sure to keep Gozaburo from escaping into the net by binding himself with his father. Noah was finally able to accept the fact that he is dead, unlike his father in the Japanese version. While the other's believed he had saved himself on a back-up file before the explosion in the English version. Quotes *We'll see about that *I'm sorry Mobuka Relationships 'His father' 'Mokuba Kaiba' 'Seto Kaiba' He didn't like him as he saw him as a rival. 'The Big 5' 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'Tristan Taylor' 'Duke Devlin' 'Joey Wheeler' 'Serenity Wheeler' 'Tea Gardner' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Gozaburo Kaiba' (Father/dead) *'Seto Kaiba' (Step Brother) *'Mokuba Kaiba' (Step Brother) Trivia *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *Noah has a striking resemblance to Seto Kaiba's look in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Chisa Yokoyama *'English' : Andrew Rannells all information on Noah Kaiba came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Noah_Kaiba Gallery Noa-ep101-06.jpg|Noah spying on everyone Category:Characters Category:Males